


Just Let Them Rest

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Triple Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphinaud and Honoroit never get to spend time with kids their own age due to their jobs. Alphinaud decides to remedy this by inviting Honoroit to his room for some rounds of Triple Triad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Them Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kink meme that was too cute to ignore. Contains spoilers from Heavensward and patch 3.2.

               The preparations were complete. A table topped with a hot pot of tea and a triple triad board with two chairs on either side were set just so off to one side of Alphinaud’s lavish room in Fortemps Manor.  The boy gave a satisfied nod before gazing to the chronometer on the wall. It was nearing the hour in which they decided to meet.

               Truly, it was the most hectic day they’ve had in quite some time. The Lord Commander’s attempts at presenting a peaceful gesture for the dragons was met with so much backlash- first from the people of Falcon’s Nest, then from Nidhogg himself. One of the unfortunate individuals who got caught up in the chaos was Emmanellain’s loyal manservant, Honoroit. Thankfully, the boy got away from the incident with only a small scar to show, but Alphinaud couldn’t help but feel for him. The incident really got him thinking that Honoroit must not get much time to himself- especially with anyone close to his age- and that was something Alphinaud could relate to. So it was later that evening after they had eaten that Alphinaud made a secret proposal to Honoroit to meet him in his room for some tea and Triple Triad.

               The chronometer had barely struck the appointed hour when Alphinaud heard a quiet knock at the door. Gods he’s a punctual one, isn’t he? Alphinaud cracked the door open, meeting the gaze of the boy on the other side. Like Alphinaud, he was clad in what appeared to be satin sleepwear. In his arms, he carried a box-shaped bundle. “ _Am I too late?_ ” Honoroit asked, voice barely above a whisper. Alphinaud stepped aside for him to enter.

               “On the contrary, you’re right on time.” The boy hastily shuffled in, much like a thief trying to stow away in his secret hideout before the authorities caught him. “My gods you seem to be on edge. Are you quite alright?”

               “ _Well… I’m supposed to be in bed now._ ” Honoroit said, still whispering. “ _The thought of being caught worries me. No doubt they’ll punish me…_ ”

               Alphinaud stared at him for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. “Heavens forbid, if that were to happen, you can rest assured that I will take full responsibility. It _was_ my idea to begin with, after all.”

               “Ah! But Master Alphinaud, I simply co- “

               “Ah-ah!” Alphinaud interrupted, pressing a finger to the boy’s lips. “I invited you here to relax. You’re off-duty now. You may cut the formalities, my friend. Just call me Alphinaud.”

               The statement was met with a nervous gaze from Honoroit, who simply nodded his head in reply.

               Alphinaud beamed. “Good! Now why don’t you have a seat at the table? I’m quite curious to see your collection.” Honoroit nodded again, quickly shuffling over to the table, his bundle landing on the table with a _thud_. Alphinaud dragged a heavy, medium-sized crate from under his bed and brought it to the table, his landing with an even louder _THUD_.

               “…I can already tell your collection is far more vast.” Honoroit noted as he unwrapped the cloth from a wooden box.

               “Aye, back at Sharlayan my sister and I would play in our spare time. Plus, the Warriors of Light come across cards on their journey and give me their doubles sometimes. I daresay they’re responsible for at least half of my collection.” He pushed his crate to the other side of the table as Honoroit handed over his own box.

               Honoroit gazed over the contents, mayhap a bit overwhelmed. He carefully began picking up cards that caught his interest. “…You know; I must say you’re a pretty lucky one Ma- err… Alphinaud. I imagine journeying with the Warriors of Light must be terribly exciting. You must have seen all sorts of sights together, yes?”

               Mirroring Honoroit, he too picked at the boy’s cards for anything of interest. “Aye, I have… but the journey is not without burdens. The Warriors of Light may paint a rather dignified picture for the people of Eorzea, but there are times when their behavior is naught more than childlike.”

               “Ah… I think I know what you mean. Lord Emmanellain and I see them in the Crozier quite often bickering amongst themselves. It’s humorous, really… in a way they remind me of Lord Emmanellain, Lord Artoirel, and Lord Haurchefant when he was still with us.”

               Alphinaud giggled at the mental image of the Fortemps brothers bickering in the same manner as the Warriors of Light. “Aye, but nothing could ever be worse than accompanying not only the Warriors of Light, but also Ysayle and Estinien through Dravania. I daresay I feared we’d not make it to Hraesvelgr before Ysayle and Estinien killed one another…”

               Honoroit couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t laugh at that… especially with Lady Ysayle and Master Estinien being…”

               A grim expression came over Alphinaud at the thought of his friends’ fates, but he managed a warm smile nevertheless. It wasn’t a surprise that Honoroit would be a little envious of Alphinaud’s lifestyle- after all, Honoroit was confined to wherever Emmanellain went. Surely the idea of getting to regularly travel with such important people would seem like a luxury. “It _is_ a little funny in hindsight, I admit.”

               Honoroit returned the smile, but decided to change the topic before things got too depressing. “I did not know you had a sister. What’s she like?”

               “Insufferable.” Alphinaud replied immediately. “I jest, of course. She and I are twins by appearance, but our views on many points tend to oppose more often than not. Even now we are separated due to her disagreeing on my approach of things here in Eorzea.” Deep down, Alphinaud did miss his sister dearly, though he’d dare not say so out loud. The fond smile on his face may have given his thoughts away, however. “Before we parted, I told her though our paths differ, our destinations shall be the same. I still stand by that. I’m certain we’ll meet again in due time.”

               “Do bring her by the Manor if that happens!” Honoroit grinned. “I’d very much like to meet her!”

               “Absolutely. No doubt she’ll adore Ishgard as I do- I’m certain she wouldn’t mind.” He went back to skimming Honoroit’s card collection. “You have quite a few I haven’t seen yet. Incidentally, I’m curious as to who taught you to play.”

               “I could say the same of you…” Honoroit muttered, still in awe at the vast collection before him. “Oh, Lord Emmanellain was the first to teach me. He wanted someone to play with whenever Lord Haurchefant was busy. The Count’s manservant was the second- he introduced me to the other styles of play and taught me some strategies so I could be a worthier opponent.”

               Alphinaud closed the box, sliding it back to its owner. “Mayhap we could do some trading later! For now, I’m curious to see just how well you play.”

               “Challenge accepted!” Honoroit said, sliding the chest back to Alphinaud. At least now he seemed considerably less tense than when he first arrived.

               Over the next couple bells, the boys played rounds of Triple Triad, enjoyed some tea, and shared all kinds of stories- Alphinaud about incidents with the Warriors of Light, and Honoroit about the kinds of shenanigans he and Emmanellain have gotten into over the years. The boys learned a lot about one another that night, but the fun was eventually cut short by a frantic knock at the door.

               Alphinaud scrambled out of his seat to the door, dropping several cards in the process. On the other side was none other than a frantic Emmanellain.

               “Oh thank the Fury you _are_ still awake! I saw light from under the door; pray tell have you seen Hono-“ Before he could finish, Emmanellain noticed the very person he sought. He heaved a most relieving sigh, nearly dropping to his feet. “Thank Halone…”

               Honoroit sprung to his feet, bowing deeply before Emmanellain. “I-I’m terribly sorry my Lord! I know I shouldn’t have but… b-but…!”

               “No, no. Pray forgive my frantic entrance- I intended to check on you one last time before I went to bed and knew not what to think when you were not in your room.” His gaze trailed to the table behind Honoroit. “Oh? So you were playing Triple Triad with Alphinaud?”

               Honoroit nodded, still bowing in submission with a terribly guilty expression on his features. He wanted to say Alphinaud had invited him to his room to play, and even though Alphinaud volunteered to take responsibility, he still feared getting the boy in trouble.

               “Well why didn’t you say so? It would have saved me the worry!” Honoroit perked his head back up. So he really wasn’t mad? “In fact… you work so hard, don’t you? How often _do_ I need your services in the evening hours, hm?”

               “Er… w-well…”

               “Exactly! Rarely ever! Mayhap if Master Alphinaud here would have you, you can break away a bell before bedtime to play some games with him. What say you?” Emmanellain asked, now directing his attention to Alphinaud.

               “I think that’s a splendid idea.” Alphinaud beamed.

               “Then it’s settled!” Emmanellain clapped, barely allowing Honoroit to get a word in. “Now I do believe it is quite late. For now, you’d best get to bed.”

               “Y-yes sir!” Honorit bowed first to Emmanellain, then to Alphinaud. “I look forward to playing again. You’re quite the challenging opponent, Master Alphinaud!” Honoroit grinned. He gathered his cards back up into the box and the bundle he carried earlier and headed back to his room. Once he was out of the room, Emmanellain turned to Alphinaud.

               “Thank you for entertaining him, old boy. ‘Tis a crying shame he has not the time nor the kids his age to spend time with. One’s childhood needn’t be burdened with so much work, after all! And you’d best remember that as well.”

               Alphinaud smiled at the young man, giving him a courteous bow. “But of course. I daresay I feel exactly the same.”


End file.
